Loving Samantha: Acceptance
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: Drabble! The last installment in the "Loving Samantha" drabble series. Dean Winchester has a small, loving moment with his sister, Samantha Winchester. Gender-switch! Wincest! DeanxGirl!Sam


_Title: Loving Samantha: Birthday_

_Summary: Drabble! The last installment in the "Loving Samantha" drabble series. Dean Winchester has a small, loving moment with his sister, Samantha Winchester. Gender-switch! Wincest! DeanxGirl!Sam_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

_---_

**Silent Knight: I don't own anything, only the plot for this drabble and the drabble itself. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**

* * *

**

**Loving Samantha: Acceptance**

**Drabble**

Dean Winchester was driving around in the Impala with his sister, Samantha Winchester, their sights set on their next hunt, which was located in Colorado. He kept on sneaking glances at her, but it seemed like either she knew he was watching her and was trying to act like she didn't know, or she actually _didn't_ know. Dean was going to bet the _Impala_ that it was the first one, for sure. They hadn't spoke since that little kissing incident that had happened two days ago. Dean didn't know what to say, but he badly wanted to say something..._anything_.

That kiss they shared meant something to Dean, and he wanted..._needed_...to know if it meant something to her, too. There we go; that was something he could say right there!

Well, if only he actually had the guts to say it.

Dean sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "Look, about the kiss...I-I don't know if you felt something, but...but I did." Dean furrowed his eyebrows. When did he started to sound like a girl? No, not the whole chick flick crap - Sammy had already rubbed off of him. No joke, he was thinking this crap _daily_! - but his voice. His voice sounded feminine. But he wasn't a chick, and he sure as Hell would've recognized his own voice, for crying out loud! So, that only meant...

The blond turned over to look at the brunette, realizing that it was _her_ who had said that. Now he felt like an idiot, thinking that he was the one who had spoke. It seemed like Samantha had more guts than he did. So, since she said that, that meant...she _did_ feel something, right? Right?

Before he could say anything, she looked away from him, sighing. "I knew it, I knew you felt nothing about me. Can we," Samantha swallowed, "Can we forget that this ever happened?" Her voice sounded so broken, in a way that he had never heard before. Dean wanted to reach over and fucking kiss her for being so clueless, but he used all his willpower not to. Right now, he had to say some sentimental crap - for all you confused people out there, he had to speak girl language that girls can actually understand - that would make Samantha realize he...he felt something for her too. And then, of course, he'd kiss her.

"No, no, we can't," God this was so hard! Just do it Dean 'ole boy, you're never gonna get an opportunity to tell her her feelings if you don't, "...I...felt something, too. I thought _you_ might have not felt anything, and I was just going to talk to you about this, even though this _is_ very chick fling-y." Dean said to her, which made Samantha laugh lightly.

"So...we're...together, now?" Samantha shyly wondered, looking over at him with those big brown eyes of hers. Dean smirked at her.

"If you want us to be, Sammy." Dean told her before leaning down and capturing her lips, only to pull away so he could focus on the road. She was seriously doing some serious damage to Dean.

"Samantha." She reminded him crossly, but couldn't hide that small smile as she scooted closer to him, and all Dean did was take one hand off the steering wheel and wrap it around her shoulders, letting her lay her head on his shoulder, glancing down at her so he could give her a smile and then looked back up at the road.

Who knows what stupid bastard might speed up and crush his Impala!

Dean was definitely _not_ gonna stand for that.

* * *

**Silent Knight: This drabble is so BIG! Bigger than my earlier drabbles, mind you. Although, this should be large, cause, in this drabble, the whole reason for the Drabble Series happens. So...yeah, and, also, this could be a "sorry," you know, for keeping you guys in a lot of suspense in almost each and every drabble.  
**

**I like the end where Dean was talking about the Impala. It was like his thoughts did a complete U turn, but hey, that man's passionate about his '97 Chevy Impala! I knew I would be just like him if I was him...but I probably wouldn't kiss my sister or anything like that. Yuck. x[  
**

**Wow, this is all so surreal. I mean, the whole "Loving Samantha" Drabble Series is...over. It feels like it was just yesterday that I had started on "Loving Samantha: Mornings," and was waiting with crossed fingers for some reviews for it - wondering if it was bad or good - and now, it's like, finished. No more. Nothing. This is...I need some time to get this into my system, you know? Whoa.**

**So...well, I guess this is the end for these Drabble Series, huh? Let me know what you thought of this with a review, favourite, or, whatever else you can think of. :)  
**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
